Thawing a Frozen Heart
by karkarx3
Summary: What if Hans still went after Elsa? What if Elsa never froze Arendelle? This story takes place Before and After Elsa's Coronation. In the mindsets of Elsa and Hans (sometimes Anna). And we watch the two fall for each other. Hans learns the important lesson of no longer using people and controlling himself and Elsa learns how to love again. [HansxElsa] [KristoffxAnna]
1. Welcome to Arendelle

**Hello! This is my first Frozen fanfic! As you may know I'm a diehard Frozen/Wicked fan and the ship Elsa/Hans kills me, I just love it so much. I'll try to update the chapters every 2 days or so but please let me know how you like the way this story is going. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Arendelle**

After Prince Hans arose from his god knows how long nap during the ship ride to the kingdom of Arendelle._ Let's just hope this god-dammed trip will be worth while… _The prince opened the door out of his room in the ship. "Fine sunshine this morning, my sir!" _Who..what the… _All the prince saw was the shadow of the a short, scrawny man overshadowed by two figures, possibly his servants. _Might as well be friendly to him as he may know something out the new Queen.._ "Yes. Indeed, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." he introduced himself politely. "Duke of Weselton, and these are my two fine bodyguards Erik and Bastiaan. _What an aggravating man…_

"Pleasure to meet both of you as well, I reckon you are here for the coronation of Queen Elsa?" He said to change conversation. "Why, yes of course! Now if only the beautiful Queen could marry and then Arendelle will finally have a King!"

"Are you telling me that the Queen has not married?"

"Wh, yes of course! Heard from one of their guards from my previous travels that, she extremely introverted, many fine men from the kingdoms of Iceland to Sweden tried to woo her, but their is no going anywhere with that woman."

_Interesting… Anyways I like a challenge!_

"How unfortunate, my eldest brother has told me about how she lost her parents at a very young age." Hans said trying to sound sympathetic.

"GENTLEMEN WE HAVE REACHED ARENDELLE, RETRIEVE YOUR BELONGINGS AND GET READY FOR UN-BOARDING!" The captain pronounced. _Thank God, finally an excuse to get away from this scoundrel. _"Anyway, I must get going and collect my things, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"I suppose, I must get going to, Erik! Bastiaan! Accompany me to collect my baggage!" Quivered out the Duke.

Afterwards Hans collected his overnight bag, he walked to the he walked off to the dock. To see the beautiful scenery of the kingdom of Arendelle. "Welcome to Arendelle!" Cheered the civilians. So happy to see him. As if he were there _**king. **__This is going to be a good week for you Hansy boy._


	2. All Hail Queen Elsa

**Hey! I know the last chapter was bait short, but the other ones including this one are going to be longer. I just needed an introduction in Hans' mindset! Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 2 - All Hail Queen Elsa**

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know.."_ Elsa thought out loud to herself pacing back and forth in her room. _Make them proud. _Today was definitely the most important and the most frightening days of her life. Gerda knocked on the door, "Your highness, are you ready yet?"

"Yes, I am Gerda. Tell the guards to open up the gates. I'll be there shortly."

"Will do your highness." _It's only for today. _Opening her door and nodded her head to her escorts to lead her to the church altar.

Hans lead himself into the church. Along with travellers from afar he sat in the front row pews. As the choir began humming everyone in the hall was quieted. In the back of the isles he saw. Her. _The new queen. She's beautiful. _A blond, slender figure walking up to altar. Then he saw her face. Her platinum blond hair done up with the most captivating blue eyes he has ever seen. His mouth was wide open in awe of her beauty. _I must talk to her. _For a while he forgot what his real intention was, simply to woo her and marry into throne. No one from the visiting countries was paying much attention to the coronation, as a matter of fact neither were the citizens. But Hans was so caught up, captivated by her beauty.

As Elsa held onto the sceptre and orb the began to freeze over. Her face was caught in the sour grimace of anxiety. _Don't make one wrong move._

"….Queen Elsa of Arendelle" The priest proclaimed. _Thank god it's over. _Finally opening her eyes to see _her kingdom _cheering for her. _They don't think I'm a monster. They'll never know now. _She smiled and bowed her head to her people.

Afterwards visiting kingdoms congratulated her in a line "Congratulations your highness" _they all seem the same, I hope this day ends, just __**please…**_But then, there was a man, younger than the other Kings. Red headed and gorgeous, green eyes.

"Congratulations, your highness."

"Thank you very much, enjoy your stay at Arendelle.

_Oh, I'll make sure I will. _Hans quietly thought to him self, nodding and walking away to his room.

_I've made a fool of myself in front of him, Oh my God-.._

"Hi!" Anna quietly said.

"Oh, um. Hi…" Elsa said awkwardly, still stunned by her encounter with the Prince.

"You look, beautiful."

"Same as you, we haven't talked in so long." -still stunned, forgetting about her Father's rules about communication in-between her sister.

"I know, - hey what's that amazing smell?"

Both breathing in the aroma.

"Mmmmmm. Chocolate."

"Your majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown." Kai interestedly announced.

"It is Weselton. The Duke of Weselton."

_What on Earth.. _Elsa quietly thought with a face of disgust.

"Your Majesty, as your closest partner in trade, it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

_Even if I wanted to I can't, I would hurt him, and they'll think I am a monster._

"Thank you, only I don't dance but my sister Anna does" pointing her arm to her.

"Your loss lady, come over here girl." The Duke pulls Anna by the arm into the dance floor.

"Sorry." Elsa mouthed to her sister, as she gave the Queen a desperate look.

"Is there anything I can do for you, your majesty?" Kai asked still standing near the altar.

"As a matter of fact yes, tell the guards to close the gates when everyone finally leaves. But I'm am going to excuse myself early to get some rest." Elsa said half-confidently.

"Of course my Queen." Kai said walking off.

_**Finally**__ I can be alone._

Making conversation with the group of visiting countries, Hans felt out of it. All of them were the Kings of there own respective countries. How pathetic he felt to be _**prince. **_But Hans had his eyes on only one thing. The Queen. Afterwards she left, he noticed his opportunity to make a good impression on her. _This is your chance to make your move. _"I'm sorry gentlemen let me excuse myself, I think I see someone I know." He politely pardoned himself. He followed that Queen into the library, and then into the balcony.


	3. Something at First Sight

**Chapter 3 - 'Something' At First Sight**

At last the Queen was alone, she was free. Looking into the skyline of Arendelle and out into the fjord, filled with ships and sailing boats.

"It's beautiful, out there isn't it." Aa strange yet familiar voice spoke to her.

Turning around frightened she was nothing but shocked to see that redheaded stranger from before. "I'm sorry what are you doing here?" Elsa frighteningly asked _How have I not hurt him with my powers yet. He's going to find out I'm a monster an-_

"Im afraid I haven't properly introduced myself to you, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." He gently said bowing down to her.

"Pleasure to meet you, Prince Hans." She said still startled by him, _but still felt a weird, warm feeling in her abdomen. Something she only felt in her childhood from her parents and Anna._

"My deepest apologies if I startled you your highness, I was just lost trying to look for the room I'm staying in."

Elsa smiled awkwardly, "Please you can call me Elsa."

Hans smiled back.

_Oh my God, I'm making a fool of myself. This is way worse than blasting him with ice._

"And, yes the visitors rooms are actually in the right wing of the castle. It would be my pleasure to lead you there." Elsa offered.

"That you be in my highest honours your majesty."

The two walked out of the library into the hallway. Everyone was leaving, and the gates were preparing to be closed.

Into the main hall of the castle was the vast emptiness, nothing but the two walking into the right wing and a few guards getting ready to close the gates.

"I wonder why they're closing up the gates so early. The moon isn't even out yet."Hans asked. _I wonder what type of things she does behind these gates. _She looked really unsettled by the question. _You idiot look how scared you made her? What is wrong with you?!_

"My father was always strict, and as me and my sister, Anna got older things just got even worse. And then when he passed away things just stayed that way." She said. She looked as if she was going to cry. _This is nothing like I thought it was, that little weasel had put her out like a monster but she, she's special. Look how upset you've made her now!_

"My deepest condolences to hear about that, Elsa. If it makes you feel any better, I lost my father at young age to, he struggled for many years of alcoholism. Which devastated my family." This time Hans was serious, he never liked talking to people about his father. The very fact that he drank away his life was humiliating.

"Oh my goodness, Hans I'm so sorry to here about that." Elsa said with remorse.

"Queen Elsa the gates are finally closed, everyone one must return to their rooms." A guard announced, interrupted the twos tender moment.

"Okay, I'll be on my way. Just let me say goodnight to Prince Hans." Elsa said rattled.

"I'm sorry our little talk was cut short, I'll see you in the morning." She continued.

"That's fine your majesty, it's always a pleasure speaking with you." He said confidently then raising her wrist and kissing it. Elsa bowed her head and walked off into her room quarters. _Yeah, you still got it. _Hans thought to himself, while waltzing into his room.

When Elsa finally got to her room she was finally free, again. She went the whole evening the without hurting anybody and knowing her secret. Elsa was never the one to think she would fall for a man like that. _I've met different types of men from all around the world, but that one was __**special. **_She hummed a little song to herself while she was changed into her nightwear and into bed. _You mustn't let your feelings get in the way of this, conceal __**don't feel**__ make Ma and Pa __**proud.**_


	4. Good Changes

**Chapter 4 - Good Changes**

It was a new morning in Arendelle, Day 1 of Elsa's reign as Queen. And she felt the surprising feeling of happiness. She stretched and starting changing into daywear, humming a rather upbeat version of the song she was humming last night. She walked into the hallway to get ready for breakfast. When she was on her way there she was happy to see her sister, Anna making her way to the dining hall.

"Hey, there kiddo!" She exclaimed pacing over to her.

"Oh my God- Elsa hi!" Anna was just as surprised as she was.

"How does being the new Queen feel like?"

"We'll I know that the work is going to be very heavy, but I'm happy to be making changes the way they're supposed to be," Elsa stopped Anna with her hands on her shoulders.

"Anna, the past few days I've come to realize that locking myself up and not embracing myself for who I really am isn't going to make things better for us. We only have each other and that took me 4 years to know that…" The speech almost brought up tears to both their eyes. Until Elsa noticed something happening to Anna's hair.

"wait, Anna you're hair!" The white streak that sat on Anna's hair began to colourize to her natural auburn colour.

"Wait, wha-, what's wrong with it? Does it look weird.. I know a tried this new product and I-"

"No. No, its turing brown again!"

"How weird… I don't even know how I got it. I've had since we've been kids."

_It was from when I struck her! She can't know not now…_

"Anyways aren't you starving?! I know I am, I've been craving a smörgås all morning!" She said desperate to change subject.

"Me too!" Anna proclaimed. And the two bustled to the dining hall.

Prince Hans was still in a deep sleep, he was having sweet dreams about the beautiful Queen. "Prince Hans, breakfast is being served in 10 minutes!" A guard shouted while knocking on his door. _Why would you interrupt me while I am sleeping! If I was King, I would've put you to death! _"Thank you, sir!" he said in his fakest tone possible. He got up and quickly changed into his daywear. And made his way into the dining hall and was yet again captivated by the Queen, she was in a beautifully tailored, sapphire blue dress. It was a bit more flashy than her coronation dress, but the beautiful Queen still managed to make it look conservative. She caught eyes with him and they both made a friendly head nodded and mouthed hello. She was sitting so far away from his seat sitting in the very end in the the long table. Beside her was her sister Anna, joking around and laughing. _Her sister Anna is beautiful but she's no match to the Queen. _The breakfast was well put together and filling, but Hans wasn't hungry, he had this _weird, warm feeling in his abdomen, something he's never felt before, _so he didn't eat as much. After the meal, all of the group of visiting countries had an appointment set out with the Queen, it was something about trading and kingdom relations. It didn't matter as much to Hans as long as he got to be with _her._

"My goodness that meal was filling!" Elsa exhaled.

"I don't I've never eaten like that in ages, I swear I gained like a thousand pounds." Anna jokingly said.

"I have my first meeting today with all of these visiting countries, I'm just super nervous."

"It's not that bad, you have no match against all those old guys!"

"Oh, haha, how was your dance with the Duke of Weaselton?"

"He was sprightly! Especially for a man in heels."

The two laughed, until Anna pointed out the younger looking man.

"But hey, what about that man over there, he couldn't be anymore than a few years older than you, Elsa!"

"Oh, that's Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, I made friends with him last night at the party." She sound collected as if she had _ownership_ of him.

"He's pretty cute!"

"Anna! He is a Prince!" Two two snickered on _it felt so good two get close again just like old times, nothing was standing in-between the two._

"I'm thinking out going out and exploring Arendelle, you know we never had that chance when we were younger, I've always wondered why-"

"Maybe if my meeting goes well, we can explore country by country, it could be so exciting, just like in the books we read as kids." She said to change conversation _she can't know the truth now._

"I'm so happy were getting closer."

"Me too, this is long needed."

The two had a nice, quiet moment with each other, it wasn't awkward, it was bonding.

"Queen Elsa, the trading meeting will be happening shortly." Kai interrupted. Kai had been like a father figure for the two long since before their father passed, whenever he was out on a trip Kai was always there keep them company when they were lonely.

"Thank you Kai, and can you please escort my sister she would like to go out into the village." Elsa ordered.

"Yes. Your majesty." Kai obeyed. Kai walked out of the room along with Anna and Elsa made her way to the meeting room.

Hans and the other group of men made their way into the conference room, the Queen was already there, Hans caught the seat right next to her, yet the Duke had one the opposite side of her. _My God when will that guy take a break?!_

"Good morning my lady." The duke cropped out.

"Good morning Duke." Elsa said back. _She's so polite, so compassionate._

Elsa and Hans both made eye contact. "and good morning to you Hans." Elsa greeted with a wide smile.

"Good morning, to start your first as Queen meeting I see." He replied.

Elsa let out a nervous like giggle, as the both were under the awkward presence of the Duke.

"Shall we begin gentlemen?" The king of the land of Lundsten asked, loudly.


	5. Dinner Hall

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the week long delay on updating, it's just that on top of being a high school student and trying to tackle good grades and all other things, I've been very busy. This weekend I have a four day break so you can expect the next update on Monday or so (but no promises!) Anyways we do have the introduction to Kristanna in this chapter ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Dinner Hall**

Anna was enjoying her walk in the village, even though it was toned down bit by two guards watching her a from few yards away, it was still a new experience. All of the little shop stands, the children playing on the streets, they all just seem so happy. Too busy enjoying the scenery she accidentally crashed bodies with someone.

"OUFF!" both of them let out. With Anna falling into the floor.

"What the- What were you doing in my way" The large, gruff man replied.

Once the two made eye contact with each other there was a quiet awkward silence.

"I'm- I'm sorry for knocking you down miss, are you hurt?" He apologized holding out his hand to her. He was much bigger than Anna, with a muscular build and blond hair. But something about him seem so soft and kind.

"Um. Oh- Oh I'm fine. Thank you, for asking-" Letting him help her up.

The two guards later caught up with both their swords yield out.

"Princess Anna are you okay?!" One of the guards asked.

"Holy crap, you're the Princess of Arendelle! Oh God there goes my business!" Kristoff blurted out, with both his hands on his cheeks in distress.

"Watch your language around the Princess." The other guard shouted, still with their swords next to him.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I order you to not hurt him. It was my fault, not his. I wasn't paying any attention." Anna disclosed. The two guards put their swords back in their sheaths.

"M- My apologies your highness." Kristoff apologized, bowing down awkwardly, obviously the first time he has ever met any type of royalty. _Hehe, he's pretty cute. _"That's okay, you are accused." Anna accepted. The two had an awkward silence looking at each other.

"Princess Anna sorry to intrude, but dinner is going to be in 1 hour, it's best if we escort you back to the palace to get ready." One of the guards interrupted.

"Um- Okay, Um, sorry I should get back for dinn- bye." Anna awkwardly said.

"Bye, I guess." Kristoff said back,.

* * *

Queen Elsa had left the meeting prematurely to change her outfit. _I'm sure Elsa just looks beautiful. _Hans thought to himself, he hadn't payed much attention to the meeting when she left. Just paying attention to her beauty: _full of grace, thoughtful, and sweet._ As the meeting finally concluded, the leaders began there way to the dinner hall. Being there last night in Arendelle, the cooks made sure to have the most elegant feast, filled with all of Arendelle's national dishes. Hans made sure he sat in the end chair, where the Queen would sit, across from him was her sister. With reddish blonde hair and distinctively more freckles than Elsa had. _It's best I make a good impression on my soon to be sister-in-law._

"Good evening, my lady." He introduced politely.

"Uhm- Good evening to you too Sir."

"I'm sorry if I haven't introduced myself properly, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Oh, I'm Princess Anna. Oh you'd already know who I am," She replied awkwardly. _What an impressionable little girl, glad I dodged that bullet…_

"I'm sure your sister has spoken of me, we've become close during the past few days."

"Yeah, Elsa is pretty nice." Just then the Queen finally walking into the dinner hall, wearing a navy blue dress, much like her coronation dress, but with more decor. with her hair done up in a fishtail bun. _Extraordinary. _All the men in the rooms jaws were dropped in captivation, Hans arose from his seat in respect to the Queen, as she moved to her seat he put out the chair for her. "Please, my lady." He offered, she nodded back at him with a modest smile.

Throughout dinner, Anna excitedly was telling the two about her journey in the village.

"So, I bumped into this huge, guy and it was so terrifying…-" Hans caught as with Elsa and she smirked back at him, both barely paying attention to her story. As the servants starting bringing in champagne. Anna and Elsa sipped their drinks gingerly, as Hans went through them like a way to cope through the evening.

"Goodness, what time is it?" Anna asked yawning.

"It's way past midnight" Hans sputtered out checking his pocket watch.

"My God, I'm tired," Elsa exclaimed slouching in her chair, she was a little tipsy from the champagne. "I think I'm ready to get ready for bed, you coming to Anna?"

"Sure thing."

As the two stumbled their way to the left wing of the castle, into their rooms. Hans thought to get to his room. _Or maybe I should pay a visit to the Queen, instead…_

When Elsa finally settled Anna safely into her bed, she walked into her room changing into her night wear. She was humming one of the folk songs that were played during dinner until she felt a presence in her room, she saw a faint figure through her room divider. "Oh, Elsa." Hans creeped out.

"Hans, what are you doing here?" Elsa snatched out still hiding behind the divider, only wear her chemise underwear. "I can smell the alcohol from here, you're drunk!" she shivered in disgust. Elsa's desperation only made Hans stumbled closer and closer to her. Elsa clenched her fists in desperation _conceal it. _"STAY AWAY!" Her hands quivered towards him, striking ice just inches away from him. "What the?" Hans was to intoxicated to know what was really happening. Elsa crying fell down on her knees to the floor, surrounding ice to cultivate on the floor and spread on the walls and onto the ceiling. "Elsa, what is going on." still fazed by what she's doing. Elsa finally opened her eyes to see what she's done the whole room covered in her ice, almost striking someone. _Look at what I've done. What is wrong with you Elsa. _"Hans, I think you should leave right now!" Elsa shouted turning her head away from Hans. "But, Elsa…" Hans sputtered out. "Leave right now!" Elsa cried out covering her face from the tears. He stumbled his way up from the ground to leave, giving her a last worried look. _You had one job too do, now look what you did. _Elsa was alone in her own pathetic anguish. _The first person you felt safe around, you struck with ice. Just like Anna. _Someone knocked on the door.

"Elsa?"

* * *

**Don't kill me for the ending, please! But this is an important arch to Elsa and Anna's relationship (you'll see!) I don't want Hans and Elsa to have this happy, cheery love story, like Kristoff and Anna. There gonna learn to understand each other and except their issues (yet again you'll see ;)) Please leave reviews! **


End file.
